


Part Three: The Teacher

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Magic School Bus
Genre: Gen, K-9 - Freeform, Time Lords, i don't know how to classify this series, i meAN LIZ, mrs frizzle is a time lady, not really any angst, possibly crack, totally humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Magical school buses that fly into the outreaches of space and to the deepest parts of the earth? A school bus that can shapeshift into many different forms and a crazy teacher that seems to know everything about the universe?No, definitely not a Time Lady at all...





	Part Three: The Teacher

The woman with the curly ginger hair patted the top of Phoebe's head as she left the classroom. The girl had just had a few extra questions, they had traveled the solar system today and Ms. Frizzle was quite pleased with the results.

After cleaning up, she left the room and locked the door before she entered her bright yellow school bus, or should she say her TARDIS. Being with the teachers and the students always made her call it 'the bus.'

Her TARDIS though, seemed to like being called 'the bus.' Or the old bus or the magic bus, or as most of her class called it 'the magic school bus.'

Ms. Frizzle shook her head, it wasn't magic. It was just Time Lord science that was far too complicated for the human mind to unravel. Ms. Frizzle leaned down and opened the panel on the bottom of the bus. She descended the stairs down the hatch. How could stairs fit in a panel at the bottom of a bus?

Easy, bigger on the inside.

She yawned and leaned on the railing surrounding her shiny yellow console. She adored the class she was teaching, soon, however, she would have to leave. One tends to notice when a teacher stays in a school for a decade and never seems to age a day.

She would miss her bright students, Carlos, Ralph, Wanda, Phoebe, Arnold, and the others.

But they were well educated and they would grow up knowing the vast wonders of the universe close up. Ms. Frizzle grinned as her bus hummed.

"Now, now, dear. Is Liz back?"

The bus hummed and the iguana scuttled forward. Ms. Frizzle grinned and reached down as Liz scrambled up her outstretched arms and onto her shoulder.

"Hello, Liz. You can talk now."

"Of course, mistress." Liz chirped robotically.

Liz or LIZ stood for Lizard Intelligence of Zefron co. LIZCO just didn't sound as catchy as LIZ, so the sprawling interplanetary company had opted for LIZ.

Ms. Frizzle smiled, "What shall we do on our down time? Go the starlit moons of Bulbashnoid? Or maybe, the Eye of Orion. Perhaps we could try looking for the Lost Moon of Poosh again?"

Liz spoke again, blinking large eyes, "Whatever you want, mistress."

Ms. Frizzle sighed, "You know, one of these days I should get around to programming free will."

"Of course, mistress."

Ms. Frizzle's lips quirked into a smile, "Bulbashnoid it is!" And she pulled the steel lever down.


End file.
